The overall objectives of the program are to develop the understanding and knowledge of noise generating mechanisms of woodworking machinery that permit development and application of techniques and procedures to reduce noise to aid industry in complying with the noise standards of the Occupational Safety and Health Act. Machinery to be given attention in the project include: planers, molders, shapers, routers and circular saws. A product of the program will be an illustrative manual of noise reduction techniques for woodworking machinery. The manual will provide a comprehensive guide to woodworking machinery manufacturers and users in noise control.